I Wanna Be
by superkandybratz
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with someone who you just couldn't have? Riku x Oc


**Hey everyone! I'm back, finally cured of my concussion…yay. Now I'm back to writing. I was listening to Chris Brown, got this idea…months ago, and am just now finishing. Inspired by 'I wanna be' by Chris Brown I suggest listening to this while reading, of course you don't have to, but it makes the world a better place. Jk. This is dedicated to Ty and Mookie. Happy Birthday guys! **

**Ty: I know I'm a day late, but something is better than nothing….okay I have ten minutes left until two days **

**Mookie: I sure as hell know I won't be near technology for your bday, so I give this to you as an early birthday gift.**

**Luv you guys.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

_I Wanna Be_

Have you ever fallen in love with someone who you just couldn't have? Someone who you were always around, and meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to them?

_I Wanna Be_

Riku and Marie had been best friends since childhood, and they still were great friends, but once they got to high school things took a tragic turn. Marie got a boyfriend, and Riku was left alone for the first two years of high school, now a junior, he's still alone while Marie has had 5 boyfriends prior to her sixth, Chris. Riku could've gotten a girlfriend if he wanted to, but he had had his heart set on another girl…one he couldn't have.

Everyday Riku would have to look at the smug look on _his_ face for the one thing he wanted that the other had. That bastard never liked Riku. He just assumed that he was in love with his girlfriend—which was true—but he couldn't prove it. So what if they've been best friends for years? So what if she hangs out with me more, I have a reason to be here, she's had many boyfriends already but her best friend has yet to be replaced. …How he wished they could be more.

_I Wanna Be_

Marie laid back on her bed, cell phone in hand.

"Yeah but Riku, I don't care if you'll feel like a third wheel, I want you to come."

"So you don't care if I start hitting on girls while you and 'what's his name' make out?"

Marie sat up. "His name is Chris, and what makes you think I won't care. I—" she stopped hearing the beeping on the other line. "Hey wait a sec Ku, I got another call."

After hearing a quick response of approval, she clicked over, to hear Chris' greeting. She sighed, he had such bad timing. He was just confirming their date the next day at the mall, though when she mentioned Riku, he got angry.

"Why do you always want to bring that loser with us? Can't we ever just have a normal date?"

"You know that Riku's not a loser, he's my best friend." She argued.

"Whatever, you spend more time with him anyways." She could tell he was in one of his ignorant moods. "So are we still on for the mall tomorrow?"

Marie thought about it, contemplating who she'd rather be around. "No Chris, we're not. Bye."

She didn't even bother to listen to his shocked reply before hanging up and speaking to Riku. She told him how stupid Chris was being about their date, and Riku—being Riku decided to cheer her up.

"I know, how about we go to the mall?" Riku started.

"Just the two of us, in the mall, alone—"

"While I hold your bags and pay for everything?"

"You read my mind."

"Fun." His voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Y'know you never denied the whole making out thing with Chris earlier."

Marie just laughed. "Goodnight Riku."

How it killed him inside just to have a simple conversation like that.

_I Wanna Be_

"I don't know honey, Riku buys nicer stuff for me than your father does, if you don't want him, I might have to take him off your hands." Marie's mother stated.

"Mom, just because he bought you a gold bracelet does not mean he's interested in you." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're right. That means he's interested in you."

Marie choked. "Im sorry, what?"

"Please, are you just realizing this now?"

Marie stayed silent.

"Marie. You're not that clueless. You've had so many boyfriends that in the end, never make the cut, and then you have Riku, who is by your side constantly. I rarely see you two separated."

"I—" Marie's voice caught in her throat. Her mother had a point.

Her father called her from somewhere else within the house; she excused herself and found him outside washing his car.

"Yeah dad?" she responded.

"We need to have a serious discussion young lady."

Marie was confused. "About what?"

"Marie, why can't you date a nice boy for once, like…I don't know Riku?" Her dad smiled.

Marie sighed. What was with her parents? "Dad—"

"Now it's okay, I'll set the whole thing up for. Now I don't want you breaking this boy's heart."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" she asked.

"You've put his through too much grief already. How he manages to keep a cool head around you, I don't know."

Marie had never thought about this possibility. She had never thought their relationship could be more than what it was, and her mother was right, she did spend all her time with Riku…

"Sweetie, we just want you to be happy. We—"

"Then let me get to that conclusion my way." Marie stormed off.

Some people have to learn things the hard way.

_I Wanna Be_

Riku was in his room, thinking, if anything else about his life…and Marie. He didn't know if his infatuation with her was because of their close connection as friends, or was it that he really did love her? He didn't doubt his feelings for her, but he did doubt hers. He wanted one girl, just one and he couldn't have her, because she didn't want him. He hoped it was just that she didn't _know_ that she didn't want him. She kept finding men—boys—who didn't deserve her, and wondered why she didn't want a _real man_. Then his phone rang. He knew it was her. Nobody else called him. He didn't want to answer it, not in his current frame of mind. He rolled over facing his phone on his bedside table, watching as it stopped vibrating and went to voice mail.

He felt bad. He never ignored her calls. He never ignored her. Maybe now she'd realize that if she didn't act quickly, he may not be there anymore. He's waited over two years to be with her, maybe she'll have to wait when it's too late. After all:

"When you love someone, let them go."

_**Wanna be your good, your bad, your love, and your hate...**_**  
**

"Chris, I think we should see other people."

"Oh, so you finally realized that I was cheating on you."

She was surprised. "You what?" she exclaimed.

"You heard me; your looks aren't worth the trouble. I was gonna dump you anyway." He was so ignorant and obnoxious. How come she didn't see this before?

"Just for the record, I thought our relationship was about more than looks."

"You thought wrong." He said walking away.

"All guys are jerks…except one."

She walked down the hallways, hoping to find Riku. And when she did, hr spirits dropped.

"Or not." And so she watched.

_**I'm gonna do you right. Show you right. Get this understood.**_

"So Amy, how does Saturday at seven sound to you?" Riku asked the girl he was flirting with.

The girl giggled, "sounds like fun. See you there." She walked away.

For some reason, Riku had the biggest grin on his face. He was happy, excited maybe. He turned around only to see Marie. She looked angry. His smile dropped. She was standing against the wall on a corner slouched against it. She had come to tell him something she felt was important, but it didn't matter anymore, she turned the corner and walked away from him. The busy high school atmosphere made it harder for him to find her. When he finally caught up to her, she turned around and gave him a glare.

_I Wanna Be_

"Riku, can I talk to you?"

He frowned. "About what? If it's about her then—" he said referring the girl he had set up a date with. He stopped talking. Something was really bothering her.

"It's not _just_ about her…it's about me too."

_I Wanna Be_

"I just realized that…there's another guy I like, but I'm afraid to talk to him."

"Who is it?" Riku asked. He was desperate to know. She bites her bottom lip, shaking her head.

He may have given up on her, but she still was important.

"Don't be mad, okay?" She had just felt so betrayed by what she saw, yet she was being shy, scared, and modest?"

Riku sighed. He was sick and tired of being on the sidelines to her, only good when she needed something.

"I lo…damn. I can't say it. I can't do the one thing I want."

I reassured her, "Just do what you feel is natural." _As if he could talk._

"I'm afraid of what you'll say. I'm afraid of what you'll do. So I admit it. I'm afraid to tell you how I feel. Okay." she huffed her last statement.

"How…how… you feel?"He stuttered and said slowly.

Next thing, Riku's lips are pressed against hers, his eyes bugging out of his head.

She broke away suddenly. "Oh my gosh! Riku I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She was biting her lip nervously now while chattering endlessly.

He just kissed her back. His answer was obvious.


End file.
